Baseball in its many variations is a pastime enjoyed by many people. Depending on the age and preference of the player, the bat used in baseball and related sports may be a heavy wood or aluminum model, as used by adolescents and adults in baseball, or a light plastic-type, as may be used by children to hit a wiffle ball. One disadvantage of existing lighter, plastic bats is that they have little elastic rebound and therefore do not drive the ball very far. The heavier wood or aluminum bats have good rebound, but are unsuitable for use by small children due to the hardness and weight of the bat.
In response to the deficiencies with existing light plastic bats, two types of pressurized plastic bats have been developed. In the simpler of these two types, a bat-shaped container is formed from polycarbonate and charged with air. This single-chamber pressurized bat provides a good rebound while retaining the light weight of other plastic bats. The second type of pressurized plastic bat that has been developed, and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,142 to Rappaport, which is incorporated herein by reference, uses two pieces: an unpressurized handle and a pressurized striking portion. The pressurized striking portion is similar to a two-liter soda bottle, but includes a neck which is adapted to join to the handle.